


Epithet

by finiarel



Series: Spilled Ink (The Witcher One-Shots) [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, have you ever thought about how sabrina is the only one with three syllables and no nickname, hence ida is saving the day, ida giving sabrina nickname, sabrina somehow okay with the nickname actually maybe she just want one, so sweet it'll give you cavities, yeah a crime, yes this is my attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: That day Ida found Sabrina in the kitchen... baking.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Ida Emean aep Sivney
Series: Spilled Ink (The Witcher One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Epithet

“Did I miss something?” Ida raised her eyebrows, observing the woman who stood in front of the kitchen counter, the white apron that she wore is tainted with some red liquid in addition to the white flour.

“Give me your word that you won’t laugh.”

“Well if that smear on your apron is blood I think that won’t be something to laugh about.” Ida’s footsteps are light as she came closer.

“It’s not,” Sabrina rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Then, I pinky promise I won’t,” Ida said simply and hooked Sabrina’s little finger with hers.

Sabrina nodded than turned her back on her, eyes scanning the paper on the counter. “I want to bake cupcakes.”

Now everything makes complete sense. The elven sage still smiled widely despite being able to fight her urge to laugh. It wasn’t the fact that Sabrina Glevissig which is known to be a ruthless battlemage is trying to bake and failed that tickles her fancy, but how Sabrina is trying to hide her embarrassment is.

She put one arm around Sabrina’s waist, following the younger mage to read the messily written small-sized cake recipe. Unlike the one that is popular among the humans, this one is purely plant-based with the red beet for the main ingredients. She wondered if Sabrina had taken a liking on the dish during the formal dinner when she came to the elven land herself for negotiation. Moreover, Sabrina had likely contacted the queen of Dol-Blathanna herself to obtain this recipe. Even when the cake itself is one of Ida’s favourite food, she had never mentioned it to Sabrina, let alone to inform her of the process to make it.

“Would you like me to lend you a hand?”

“No need. I am quite capable of making such a simple dish myself.”

“Please, darling, I insist.” Ida caught the sight of what seems to be a blackened cake inside the bin next to the counter but decided not to mention it. Instead, she leaned down to buried her face on the side of Sabrina’s head, lips curled into a smile once more when she can smell the faint scent of burnt food from the golden hair. “I miss spending time with you.”

“Very well, if you must. But let it be known that I am fully able to make this without your help,” Sabrina replied. “Also stop calling me darling it’s unnerving.”

Ida hummed, checking the density of the batter in the bowl in front of her and added more flour into the mix. “What should I call you then, lady Glevissig?”

“Must you always put my patient to test, damned elf?” Sabrina’s hands kneaded the batter harsher than it was a second before. “I have a given name for a reason if that doesn’t strike your logic.”

“As you wish, then,” Ida shrugged. “Would you rather prepare the oven or putting the batter inside the mould, Brie?”

Sabrina stared at her, red lips silently repeated the name that Ida just called her with. While Ida felt like her heart stopped for a moment, her composed face was just a mask that she had long perfected, inside she was nervous that her lover would not be pleased with the nickname she had come up in a whim.

“I’ll heat up the oven,” Sabrina said finally, leaving out any comments regarding what Ida had called her. Ida glanced at the sorceress as her hands moved. However, Sabrina’s expression is unreadable as she lit up the fire inside the oven with a single spell. Ida’s quickly averted her gaze back to the batter when Sabrina’s caught her gaze. “Ready when you are.”

Ida didn’t bother to find a mitt to cover her hand from the heat from the fire, she simply mumbled a spell and wave her right hand and the tray magically fly into the oven. She silently inspected the fire, then glanced briefly at Sabrina, which hadn’t met Ida’s gaze ever since the elf stood by her in front of the oven.

In her mind, Ida scolded herself for being so careless. Perhaps, there’s a reason why Sabrina is the only one among the other Aretuza graduates of the lodge with three syllables name and no nickname. Perhaps, Sabrina hated it.

“I apologise. I shouldn’t have pushed a nickname on you. I didn’t mean to cause you discomfort.” Ida spoke in a low volume, just enough for the human to hear.

“Have your mind deceived you?” Sabrina snorted. “I did not say that a silly short of my name bothers me. If that’s how you would like to call me, do as you wish. Just make sure that you only do so when it’s only the two of us, it would be shameful otherwise.”

“You are not upset?” Ida’s doe eyes widened.

“A pair of big pointy ears and you’re still having a hearing problem?”

“It’s not that big, stop exaggerating,” Ida frowned.

Sabrina stifled a laugh and jokingly spread her finger and made a motion of scaling it with her hand. Ida catches the hand with hers and finally, their eyes met once more. That only lasted a short while. Soon enough Ida gave into temptation and directed hers to the shorter woman’s lips.

“Brie, may I?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes despite the faint blush on her cheek. She definitely perceived the question to be complete nonsense as both of them have grown accustomed to the answer. No matter how many times Ida asked, it’s always going to be the same. Still, Ida made no attempt before she could hear an answer.

Sabrina bit her lower lip before voicing her answer, “of course.”

Their lips clashed, as gentle as the way Sabrina’s ran her fingers through Ida’s vermilion’s hair. She smiled when she felt Sabrina’s lips curled up into one.

“How long do we have until it’s ready?” She asked when she finally broke their contact, still smiling with half-lidded eyes.

“About half an hour.”

“That will be more than enough,” Sabrina smirked and started to showered Ida with kisses that trail from her lips to the crook of her neck. “For now.”

“For now.”

_**~ Fin ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what do you think :)


End file.
